Ever Growing Love
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Basta kidnapps Amber unknowing that a fun suspence full love will arise between them but when Cockerell want Amber..... he will do anything to get her. Anything.
1. Chapter 1 A good life is hard to find

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Amber, Charles and Ryan.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amber's POV**

I sank back into my chair. The red leather squeking under me. The claustrophobia making my head dizzy. I waited in the dark of night. My fauther....a famous book collector had gone out 3 hours ago for some supper at a friends. It was 11:00.

I had long wavy amber colored hair and bright green eyes. My skin was pale. I was 17 almost 18.

"Were is he?" I keep mumbleing from time to time

I finally had to accept that he was gone. I rushed over and picked up the phone about to call 911 when I realized the line was dead. Silence seeping through every corner of the house. It was a dark moonless night and I decided that I did not want to sit in the faint pool of the lamps light so I turned it off. I did not want to watch the walls getting closer.

"Dang it! Dammit were is he!" I screamed

I turned out of this room and headed towards the living room. It was very dark so when i stumbled into someone I qiukly freaked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!"

He chuckled. A faint sent of mint wafted under my nose.

"Well well I thought we were alone in this shit hole but I guess not. Flatnose, Cockerell you can come out we have a lady in our presence."

Then silently two figures moved from the shadows and headed toward the light switch. One qiukly fliked it on and smiled.

"What are you smiling at asshole?"

"Well don't you have a temper?" he said in a mocking voise

"Get the fuck out or I will call my dad!" I screatched

"How the phone line is dead."

"Don't think I am a moron not to have a cell phone!" I spat out of my mouth and qiukly regretted it.

"Oh really.. like this one?" he pulled out a small pink razer........my small pink razer.

I looked up at him. He smiled a cruel smile.

"Money is in the kitchen." I mumbled

"Oh we don't want your money we are looking for a book, but don't worry we searched through your library and you don't seem to have it."

"Well what do you want if you don't want money and can't find the book you are looking for?"

I knew I should have cared that a bunch of big (hot looking) evil men were in my house but at this point saddness took over my emotions ever since I got dumped. So they were here and frankly I did not give a dam.

"Well we can not leave you here and scince you are absoleutally beautifull I guess we should take you with us. Capricorn will be pleased."

Capricorn Capricorn. The name sounded familiar.

"You can not make me go." I simply said and plopped my self on the couch.

Basta walked up to me and kneeled at the foot of the couch.

"Oh you will. I am sure that a few cuts here and there would not be so bad." and he pulled out a

knife

"Oh"

I shifted my self so that at any moment I could spring up off the couch and through the door. I bet that they did not run as fast.

I waited.

"So are you willing to come with us because there are always other ways. For example the easy way and the hard way."

I gulped. His voise sounded threatening enough to pull me out of my dull state. And it did.

I counted in my head. 1 2 3 then I sprang up and dashed from the couch into the long hallway.

"Oh no you don't!"

I looked back to see the man... Basta right on my heels. I ran into the kitchen. The light was on. The walls started spinning and closing in. This olny happened when I was nevous.

I then fell on the ground with a thud. As I lay there the walls started closing in on me. I started screaming.

I was sobbing.

I heard him start to yell.

"What the hell is the matter with her!"

I screammed back

"I get clausterphobic when I am nevous!"

"He grunted not to bad I thought she was crazy but accually that seves as an atvatige."

I looked up dazed as he stalked over to me. Tears streaming down my face.

"Leave me alone." I said softly

I did not have enough strength to get up. Like I was paralized but in a different way. I had the ability to talk and I was consious I just could not move.

I started pondering why that would happen but as he got up.. a small needle in his hand answered my question.

"What did you do to me?" I squeked

He walked over to the dinning table and pulled up a chair and pushed it towards me. He stopped inches away from my body and took a seat.

"Oh you mean this? Well it is new it paralizes your body but still keeps you consious and does not turn off your nevous system."

I looked up at him pleading.

"Why me?"

"You are pretty and smart also your age is perfect I think."

Then a few seconds later the other men came down the hallway.

"Oh come on Basta why do you always use that stuff. Torturing girls untill they plead death is more enjoyable then it?"

"Come on guys you know the olny reason why you are saying that."

"Why Basta?"

"Beacuse I never let you watch."

I saw their faces and it looked like Basta was right.

"Well not this time. I am taking a liking to her. I think I will ask Capricorn if I can have her also she is clausterphobic so if she tryed running she would probably crumple to the ground in enough time that I could inject that stuff."

He reached down and stroked my face lovingly but still with a edge of possesion. I tryed to move my body but no matter how hard I tryed I did not move.

"How do you get this stuff out of my system?" I asked with an edge of panic in my voise and I could tell he could hear it. He was loving every minuet of my frightened to death pain.

"Well it takes about 4 four hours just long enough for you and me to be together on the way back to the village." he then smirked

I groaned. Tears swelling up in my eyes.

He picked me up. I was cradeled against his body.

"Lets go."

They snickered. Flatnose volontered to drive.

Flatnose got in the drivers seat and Cockerell got in the passengers.

Basta got in the back and layed me on him lap. I was streatched out across the back seats my head resting in his lap.

The car started.

He brushed the hair out of my face then started talking.

"How would you consider being my wife?"

"Are you joking?"

"I don't joke...most of the time." he said

"I think not... you just kidnapped me from my house."

It looked like he was taking that into his brain.

"I am surprised you said kidnapped it is mosly like adultnapped but then again..... How old are you?"

I though about telling him but then again do not talk to strangers so I shut my mouth.

He knew I was not gonna talk to he took out his knife and touched it half way down my neak and reapeated the question.

"I am 17." I said

"What is your name?"

"None of you fucking business!"

He smacked me then tilted me head back towards him.

Pain wrapped around my face. Tears welled up in my eyes and cascaded over my cheaks.

He wiped them away.

"What is your name? I am not gonna ask more that 2 times so if I were you I would spit it out."

"Well oviously you will never be in my situation so it would not matter to you!"

He lifted my hand up an cut me from my wrist all the way to my thumb tip. Blood gushed out. He set my hand carefully back on my chest. The blood soaking my clothes.

"My name is...Amber." I whispered

The pain in my thumb hurt like crazy.

"Why did you do that" I screamed. I felt the warm blood on my skin.

"Well you are just a kid, but good enough the younger the better. Well it does not matter if you do not want to be my wife because you have no option."

I groaned.

"Can I ask you a few questions." I said

"Shoot but remember I get my fair share next." he then winked

"How old are you?"

"I am 24"

"Can you please do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Could you cut a strip of my shirt and wrap it around my cut?"

"That is ok but if I do that you _have _to answer every question I ask."

"Deal."

He reached out and cut a big strip of my shirt. He then wrapped it around my bleeding hand. Me shirt had been cut half way between my ribs.

Then he asked me a question.

"Why are you so skinny?"

"I don't eat much."

"But you don't even have a stomach just skin and bones."

He then pulled my shirt up a little to look at my rib cage.

"What are you doing!?"

He oviously liked my iritation.

He put his hand on my body. I started yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Let me out! Don't you dare go any furthers then were you are now! Take your hand off me!"

Cockerell turned back to look at me then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Hey Basta can't you share?"

I growled

Then I realized that I could move again.

I started kicking and punching him.

Cockerell jumped from the front seat to help Basta with me.

Basta got my feet while Cockerell held my hands. Basta brought out 2 pairs of cuffs and handed one to Cockerell. They cuffed me.

"Get off of me you jackasses"

I started to squirm but then they put their wieght on my cuffed part. It was too much.I gave up.

"Ok fine you can let go of me."

"I think not also this is the closest way I can get to you with out you screaming."

They started laughing.

Basta then put one of his hands on my bare ribs.

I then with all the power I could bring up pushed mr legs to make a swing at his head, but I could not make my cuffed feet move up.

Basta started laughing. Is that the hardest you are trying.

"Yes"

He then exploded into hoots of laughter.

"You are weak!"

Then a second later Cockerell took his wieght off my arm. I swung it at Basta's face then swung it back at Cockerell's. Then I suwng my legs out and kicked the driver's seat.

The car stopped to a hault then turned off. Basta opened the door and yanked me out.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled at me blood comeing down from his lip

I started laughing

Then out of nowere I was nocked to the ground a fist smashed into my wrist. I herd a sickening crack. I looked at my boody. My knees were bloody and my hand was broken. Other that that I was good.

Cockerell then started laughing at me.

"You think you can bash your hand into my face a get away with it?!"

Basta started screaming at Cockerell.

"What the hell! Capricorn will be furious!"

"I don't think Capricorn would be furious you just do not like he rough handeling your girl friend."

Basta scowled and then knelt down to my side.

"Amber are you ok?" I saw worry in his eyes

"Ouch" then I drifted into a heavy sleep.

I awoke half a hour later.

"Still in the car?" I mumbled

I looked at my self. The cuffs were off but I was drained.

I looked up at Basta.

"What happened?" I asked weakly

"I will sum it up short you broke your hand and have a lot of cuts and briuses."

The car then got out of the car and picked me up.

Once again I was cradeled in his arms.

It was dark out. We were in a village. He started walking. After a few min we came up to a church. He walked in.

"Capricorn sir we went to look for the book but it was not there but instead was this girl."

Capricorn looked at me, shock showed on his face.

"She is beautuful."

"I know sir though she is quite hard to handle."

He then summed up his trip begging to end then asked a startleing question.

"Capricorn may I marry her?"

He hesitated

"Well you have been alone a long time and it would get you out of the maids way."

"How old is she?"

"She is 17"

Capicorn whistled.

"She is the youngest here.... ok"

Then he got up and took me into a room.

A maid came by and tended to my wounds.

When she was done my hand was in a cast.

Basta walked out of the church... me in his arms.

"How do you feel?"

"Sleepy"

When we got into a small house he dumped me on the bed and pulled the covers over me then went to the bathroom.

When he was out he was wearing pj pants and a plain white shirt and slipped into the bed.

I started to scream.

"Why are you in the same bed!?"

"This is my bed."

"Get out!" I yelled my viose rising higher and higher.

"Shut-up!"

"No!"

"Oh I will make you"

But then I started to panic.

"Walls getting closer."

He grunted and pulled him self closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders and mashaed them then when I started panicing even more he reached over and grabbed something.

He then put it to my mouth. I did not remeber anything else as the blackness clouded my mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Freedom leaves you stranded

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Amber, Charles and Ryan. By the way in this chapter there is some cussing and some sexual talk ( no talk about body parts).**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke in a daze. I was lying on the bed every muscle aching. I could not remember much from last night. As I shifted to my other side Basta was right there. I screamed and fell off the bed.

"Dammit!"

Basta awoke with a start. When he saw me on the floor he laughed so hard he fell off the bed too.

"Ow Basta get off of me."

"Sorry"

I got up and rushed to the bathroom. I groaned.

"What?" he yelled

"My hair" I screamed

I peered in the mirror again. Basta came in with a black dress a hair brush and some under garments.

"Thanks" I mumbled

He walked out the door while I stayed. I was about to close the door when he said something.

"No keep the door open."

"What! No I want to change"

"How will I be sure that you are not gonna run?"

He saw the expression on my face and knew that I hesitated.

"Yes keep the door open."

"But......."

"Please just a little privacy I promise I will not run.......now."

"I will turn away that is my final answer."

"Fine!"

He turned away and I quickly changed.

"I am done....but I look rediculace! What about shoes?"

He turned around and handed me my converse.I put them on and walked out with him.

"Do I have to do work like the others?"

"No you are lucky you get to hang around with me all day." then he pulled me closer to him into a huge hug

I flinched but did not move fearing he would get angry.

"That is the way I like it, you are getting more obedient."

He blew my last straw.

"I will not stand around while you compliment me like an animal! It also gets annoying that you always hurt me! Stop."

He stayed calm but the anger in his voice was unmistakable.

"I have to do what I do, I can not go all soft on you and if I do if I let my guard down you will be out of here the second that happens. I have seen the flame in your eyes and I like it but don't get me wrong I will do what I have to do and I will not let you make a fool out of me."

He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "You know that stuff I injected in you.....well I named it Amber and trust me you will have the most experience with it."

I stiffened "You would not!"

"Don't underestimate me Amber."

We walked out the door towards the church.

"Were are we going?"

"We are going to eat in the church, make sure to be respect full to Capricorn."

"Yeah yeah what ever."

When we walked in every man was looking at us. Each face a different expression. Some were angry, some smirked some looked like vengeance was the key to the world but we walked right by them and sat at the end.

Maids shot me sypathetic looks but right now my head was on shuffle I did not want to go back to how this nightmare started.

They put some pancakes on my plate. I did not eat gobbled his stack down. I looked around the church again. I realized that some maids were married by force to some of these men.

"Basta are you.." I could not choke out the words. He looked at me.

I started again.

"Basta are you marring me?"

He looked towards me and smiled a huge grin.

I looked at my plate then pushed it away. I laid my head down on the table. My life and freedom was gone.

"We are going to do it traditionally today." he said

"What do you mean?"

"You are marring me today the right way, besides the dress the flowers and the makeup but we are going to....kiss."

My head shot straight up.

"What! No we are not! You can not make me kiss you!"

"It is amazing how many things I can do."

"Asshole." I mumbled under my breath

"What was that."

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

When we were done we walked out of the church and down the street.

"What time of day is this event going to happen?"

"Night."

He pulled me toward the end of the village.

"We are going for a walk, there is so much more I would like to know about you that I don't know."

"What makes you so sure I will talk?"

He stood there silent then pulled me along into the woods.

We were walking for a while until we came to a clearing. In the middle of it was a very big tree, it's bark was a smoky grey and smooth. He made me sit beside him and then he started his charade of questions.

"Have you ever had a realationship Amber?"

I looked into his eyes, I did not trust him, I would not tell him anything I knew.....no matter what the consequences were.

I stared at him blankly for a while wondering when he was going to figure it out.

"So have you?"

"In case you have not realized already but I will tell you nothing, no matter what you do to me."

"Well in that case you would not mind me doing this."

Just that second he lifted his hand and wound it around my neck and pulled me toward his face.

I shoved my hands out and pushed against his chest.

"That is one thing I will _not _let you do."

He chuckled

"Amber what if I injected Amber into your system would you tell me?"

I paused for a second.

"No"

"I think you are lying Amber, I do not like to be lied to."

"Well I don't like being around you but life isn't fair, is it?"

He seemed amused by my irritation.

I scooted away from him to the other side of the tree, and slumped my body down and before I knew it I fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was just setting.I looked next to me. He was lying by my side, asleep. I got up and brushed the bits of dirt that clung to my dress. Then an idea popped into my head.

_Maybe I could run? He would not know._ But before I could get further with my thoughts he started grunting and got up.

"Finally, gosh Amber that was a long sleep."

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me along. After about half an hour we were back to the village, it was dark.

"Lets have dinner then we will be wedded."

I groaned.

"Why don't you marry a maid or something? Gosh why am I the lucky winner?"

"Because I love you."

"You do not even know me." I spat

"I know you well enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing is something Basta!"

"Doesn't matter Amber because after tonight you are mine forever."

I shut up. I did not have it in me to fight him the words repeating in my brain.

_Doesn't matter Amber because after tonight you are mine forever._

We walked in the church, lots of men were chugging down beer. We took our seats at the end, again.

The maids put down a plate of mashed potatoes and gravy in front on me. I picked at it for a while then slid it away from me.

"Basta could you please pass me a cup of water?"

"Sure....love." then he winked

He passed me a glass that was filled half way with _water. _I took a sip, it was very strong and nasty but what could I expect in a village like this.

"Basta could you fill the cup again and hand it to me?"

"Fine." he snickered

He filled it up and handed it to me.

I took a swing at it, and drained the taste was awful.

Then I herd Basta whisper.

"Cockerell, I just gave her 2 cups of alcohol and she has not noticed yet."

Basta and Cockerel burst into hoots of laughter.

I stood up.

"Basta did you just give me alcohol!"

I stumbled and fell right into his lap.

"Yes." he then started laughing again

"Basta I am not even 18 not to mention 21! I am not old enough!" I screeched

"Well that certainly didn't stop you."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"Give me another."

He started laughing again

"Ok you asked for it."

He gave me a a shot glass of liquor. I swing-ed it into my my mouth and asked for another.

After my forth one he knew were I was going.

"Hey Amber no more I am not letting you pass out on our wedding."

"What do you mean?" I said in a mocking tone

Cockerel leaned over.

"Basta face it she is way past drunk."

"Then we won't have the wedding now Cockerel we will have it at midnight that will give her enough time to get it out of her system."

Basta pulled me up and slung me into his arms. I giggled. He walk to our house and put me on the bed.

"You have a few hours Amber to gain composure."

I sunk back into the bed and passed out.

3 hours latter Basta was shaking me awake.

"Amber time for our wedding."

He pulled me up from the bed and slung me a strapless black mini dress.

"Change, I will be waiting."

I went into the bathroom and put the dress on and brushed my hair.

When I was done we walked to the church.

"So after the wedding would you mind telling me another question?"

"That depends." I said

When we got there in the middle of the room was a shaking little priest.

Capricorn was there , Flatnose and Cockerel.

The priest started talking about the holly matrimony thing then asked Basta.

"I do." Basta said then the preist repeated the question to me.

I stared at him for a while.

"I do." I said

"You may kiss the bride."

"Wait I forgot." Basta slid the small white gold ring with a huge diamond on my third finger then leaned forward.

I stepped back only to bump into Cockerel. He wrenched my arms and pinned them to my back and held me still.

Basta leaned forward and I stepped on his toe. He howled with pain. Then he resumed only this time he put his feet on to mine holding them down.

His lips touched mine trying to part them did not budge then he forcefully pushed them back and slid his tong into my mouth after about a few seconds I could not take it any more. I pulled up my knee and jutted it into the place were the sun don't shine.

He pulled back and and screeched.

"You son of a bitch!" then he slapped me

His hand left a red mark on me but I did not cry.

Cockerel released me and Basta pulled me out of the church. He walked me back into the house. He swung me on the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I lay there on the bed sobbing. I did not know what was going to happen next. I waited like prey that was being stalked by a predator.

He walked out an evil grin displayed on his face. He paced in front of the bed talking to me.

"Amber Amber Amber well aren't you the the fiery one, I knew that and that's why I love you because you are tough but you need to know not to disobey me."

He walked over to me. I stared at his from the middle of the bed. He got on and pulled out the needle and a little glass and stuck it in and pulled in back a little. I screamed and jumped off the bed and ran down the hallway to the door. I pulled on it again and again but it was locked.

I started getting dizzy. I saw him walking down the hall way. I ran into the kitchen and fell. The room was spinning like mad. I reached forward and started crawling.

"Amber I really don't want to do this but it gets on my nerves, and how you treated me at our wedding was inexcusable."

He walked towards me. I started screaming again. He crouched down and pushed me face down on the ground. He stuck the needle into my arm and injected the stuff. He walked away. I lay there on the kitchen floor. Half paralyzed.

I screamed curses at him.

"You fucking bitch!!!!! I hate you! You are a monster!"

He came back duct tape in his had. He tore a strip and placed it over my lips. The tape muffled my screams and curses.

He picked me up. I lay in his arms limp like a doll and he put me on his bed. He lay down next to me and started trailing down my body untill he came to the end of my dress.

"Are you going to keep yelling at me if I take the tape off?"

I said a muffled no.

"Good."

He ripped it of and threw it off the bed. Then reached down to the end of my dress and almost reached under my dress when I started talking.

"Please don't, not now later some other day."

He looked at me shocked.

"I do not think so. This is our honey moon."

"But I do not want to ....."

"I know but you ruined my wedding I should and will get some fun out of it."

He started kissing my neck. Until he came to my mouth.

"No stop I will do it some other time when I am not paralyzed."

"I will take you up on that offer." he said then smirked

"Now my question, Are you a virgin?"

"I will not tell you that."

"I will have sex with you if you don't tell me."

"No you won't I know it, you are bluffing."

"Amber I told you not to under estimate me."

He flipped me over and reached for the zipper on my back.

"Ok I will tell you."

He flipped me back.

"Yes."

"Ok...well anyways since you deprived me of my wedding and fun there will be consequences in the morning."

He turned out the light and we both fell asleep.

In the morning I felt my limbs but when I tyred streaching my arm I realized it was cuffed to the bed post.

I saw his walk out of the bathroom.

"Well I guess you see your punishment"

"Yeah." I mumbled

"Hey Basta, do you think that I could take a shower since I am on house arrest it does not matter."

"FIne but don't take to long."

"May I please close the door.?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Basta come over here."

"Why?"

"So I can beat you up!" I said sarcastically

"Fine."

He walked over to me and kneel-ed at the edge of the bed.

I reached my head forward and planted a long kiss on his lips, the full long one.

He looked at me shocked for a second.

"Now may I please close the door?"

"Ok but next time it has to be something more."

I rolled my eyes

"Maybe"

"Um Basta do I have any clothes?"

"Yeah top drawer to the left."

"Basta you are gonna have to uncuff me."

"Oh yeah right."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of small silver keys and unlocked my cuffs. I quickly bounded over the the drawer and pulled out a pair of dark black jeans and a red tank top. I didn't really care what I was wearing anymore because clothes were not my first priority.

I walked into the bathroom and took off my clothes and started the shower. When it was hot I stepped in. It felt very realaxing. Then I had an idea.

I looked to my right. There was a small window that if I really squeezed I could fit through it, but that was not my plan. I decided the I would open the window kick and screen out, then I would get a towel and put it at the bottom of the bathtub and I would lay down on the bottom of it, of course I would had put on my clothes. Then when he comes in and sees the window open and screen kicked out he will run out the door. I would then wait a few minutes and run out the door my self.

I was a brilliant plan. I turned off the water and dried myself with the towel then put on my clothes. I put the towel on the bottom of the bathtub then I reached over and opened the window and smashed the screen through it. I then ran to the door and unlocked it then ran back to the bathtub and I laid down and waited silently.

After about 15 min he got angry.

"Amber?! What are you doing in there?! I will come in there if you don't come out!"

When I didn't respond he burst through the door.

"Amber you son of a bitch!"

I guessed he saw the window. I then herd him run out of the house. I waited for 5 min and knew the coast was clear. I got up and ran out of the house. I forgot to put on my shoes but they would make to much noise any ways.

I ran down the street and took a left. I did not know were I was going but I hoped it was away from Basta. I took another left and keep on going, I was half way down the street, at the intersection when I fell.

"Dammit!" I yelled

I picked my self up and looked to my right. I saw an 18 year old boy running my way.

"Fuck!" I went straight for about 5 min then took a right after about 3 min I took a left and looked back. He was hot on my heels. After the left turn I took another and kept on running when I came to the end of the ally. Dead end.

I looked back. He was walking down the ally with a pleased look on his face. He was hot but looked like he was pretty strong. He had inky black hair that was spiked up and green eyes.

"Well well well, you thought you could out run me? Well Amber I think not."

"How do you know my name?"

"The whole village knows your name." then he winked

He was five yards away from me and I just stood there helpless. All I had were my words, and I hoped they were strong enough.

"Well I bet you can not catch me." I said

"I already did." then he chuckled

"And what are you going to do when you catch me? Carry me back to Basta? You are just a weak fuck!"

He was 3 yards away from me and closing in by the second. I scooted to the right and decided to make a go. I dashed and when I thought I made it I was wrong.

He tackled me to the ground. My back hit the cobbled street with a thud. He punched me in the stomach.

"So do you think I am the weak fuck now?"

I whimpered

He picked me up and slung me on his back.

My stomach hit his shoulder.

"Hey do you have to be so rough?"

"Oh did that hurt?" he said in a mocking voice

"Well how about this?"

He dropped me to the ground. My body thundered to the ground knocking the breath out of me. I cried out in pain. He picked me up again and made me walk in front of him. I stopped for a second, and a second was all the time I needed. I kicked my foot right into his crotch and ran.

He got up and yelled at me. I was half way down the ally when I herd a click. I stopped and looked at him. He had a loaded gun in his hand.

"Stop or you are dead fucking meat!"

He ran up to me still pointing the gun at me.

"You know Amber every guy in the village wants a kiss from you."

"Well tell them to back fucking off!"

"You know I could just keep you and have the whole village thinking that you were the lucky runner."

"You wouldn't."

I pulled my hand back and released it as his face. Before my hand touched a hair on his head he caught it and flipped it back causing me to be flipped over and slung at the ground again.

My broken hand smash into the ground and I howled with pain.

"Well I better get you back to Basta so I could get on his good side."

He picked me up and slung me on his shoulder, this time I did not complain. After about 15 min we bumped into Basta.

"Amber!" Basta growled

"You can't blame me for trying!"

"I can blame you for everything, global warming, why this village is so fucking ugly and why my house is a shit hole!"

The boy gave me to Basta and walked down the ally way.

"Amber what the fuck did you do? How did you get this far?"

"What do you mean this far?! I have a bruises on every square inch of my body, I am exhausted and my fucking hand is swollen up to the size of a base ball glove! How on fucking earth do you think I even got any were?!"

"Well Amber your punishment is what I desire most....." he then winked

"Well fucking hallelujah! Could this day get any better?"

"Yeah Capricorn is pissed at you I think he is going to blow his head off at you."

"By the way, Amber how did you get out of the house?"

I explained to his the whole story, regretfully.


	3. Chapter 3 Nowhere to go

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Amber, Charles, and Ryan.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While he was carrying me back to _our _house I remembered the night he took me. He had my cell phone and as far as I remembered he put it back into his pocket. I knew I had to try to find it.

I looked down and I saw the outline of my pink razor in his pocket. _Well if we had sex he would take off his pants and well do the stuff then when he falls asleep I get up and get it then run out of this dammed village, no wait no running I will hot wire his car. Oh yeah I don't know how to do that, I will get his car keys and drive out of here. Then I will call my dad Charles._

When we got to our house he said "Well tonight is the night." After that every thing happened perfectly. I lost my virginity we did have sex and he fell asleep! Bingo!

It was very dark when I got up. His clothes were on the side of the bed. I picked up his trousers and took my cell phone out of them and the keys.

I tip toed out of the room and opened the door. It was unlocked. I walked out and slid into the darkest of the shadows and followed my incsticts. After about half an hour I finally made it to the parking lot but there was the boy, the 18 year old. I crawled over to the first car.

I could not press the button because it would make noise so I had to go all around the parking lot putting the key into the door and crawling away bummed out that it was not the right car, then I went on the the next.

After a while I found out that Basta's car was the car closest to the 18 year old boy. I tip toed over there and put the key into the lock and twisted it. I opened and I got in then I braced my self because there was no way that I would get out of here with out a commotion. They were bound to hear the car. Or at least the boy would then he would tell Capricorn.

Then I would have a million cars after me. I quickly snapped out of it I did not want to think about it soo much that it will not be them bringing me back but me. I closed the door and put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car turned on with a roar and I zoomed out of the village. I was half way out of the parking lot when I herd the boy go running into the village screaming. I stopped the car.

I honked 10 times and screammed at the village then put all my weight on the gas pedal. I zoomed down the street. There were many turns. I turned on my headlights and kept on driving. I knew that they would see the lights and find me but I did not care because unless they had a convertable with a heavy powered engine no one could stop me.

I looked back to see 7 cars all zooming after me. I honked and pressed the gas pedal to 150 miles per hour. When I looked back I saw a red Mustang....way better than a convertible and it was hot on my heels. I thought I saw Basta behind the wheel but what did I know?

The car chase lasted about an hour but my car ran out of gas.

"Dammit!" I pulled over The other cars zoomed by me I got out of the car and ran into the woods. I didn't get far when I herd Basta.

"Bring out the dogs."

I keep on running, I was really nervous but I had to keep on going. I keep on running then I decided that I should climb a tree.

I chose a tall, broad black charred tree and started climbing. I was 10ft high when I herd the growl and barks of many dogs. I stopped and sat down on a big sturdy branch and watched the scene below me.

"Hey look the dogs are going this way!"

"Wait what are they doing? They keep on going in circles."

"They stopped at this tree." another man said

"Move aside you worthless pieces of shit!" I herd Basta's voice

All the men grumbled but moved.

He came in through the crowd then stopped at the tree.

He studied the ground for a while.

"She climbed!"

Basta and the other men looked up. They saw me.

"Amber get down here now or your punishment will be soooo horrible that you would prefer death with a smile!"

I looked down at them and laughed.

"Yeah right! Why don't you make me?"

"Bacause I don't make Bitches I train them!" he shot back at me

"The only bitch around here is you Basta!"

I took out the phone and flipped it open and started dialing my father's number when I realized my phone was out of charge.

"What fucking retard used my cell phone!?"

Cockerel smiled.

"Thank you for letting me use your cell phone sorry it ran out." Cockerel said sarcastically

"You son of a bitch!"

I started climbing higher, but one of the branches was not sturdy enough under my foot so I slipped. I gabbed out for the closest branch I could find and held on to it tight.

"Amber why did you do that now I have to come up there."

"No let me die it is better than being with you!"

Someone from the back of the crowd yelled.

"Hey Basta better not get on that tree you may make it fall!"

"Who said that!?" Basta screeched

"Thats what I thought!"

"You guys." he pointed to a group of men

"When I go up there and drop her down you _have _to catch her or else I will personally cast each and every one of you into the deepest pit of hell! Do you understand?"

All of them nodded.

Basta started climbing the tree. I was hanging on for dear life when Basta got me. He look down.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah through her down!"

"No! I will not go down!"

"Amber no one asked you anything."

Then he flung me down. I screamed as I was falling then someone caught me.

"Well you are as light as a feather!"

"Put me down!"

"Nah I will hold on to you for a while."

"Now!" I screamed

He put me on the ground and I started walking the other way. A group of men blocked my way so I walked the other way. Same thing. All the men were circled around me. They were closing in. The claustrophobia seeping in. I reached out and put my hand onto something. Then out of nowhere I realized it was Basta. He picked me up and we were on our way back to the a cursed village.

There was no way to ever escape.


	4. Chapter 4 Chores

**I do not oen Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Amber, Ryan, and Charles.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was miserable on the car ride back. Why couldn't I ever escape? I was always so close then I end up riding in the backseat of the car back to the fucking village.

I saw no point in running again. I knew it would leave me breathless and with harsher punishments.

I started wondering what my boyfriend.......ex-boyfriend Ryan was doing, and my dad.

"So Amber you still try to run?"

"Why do you care?"

After our minor talk we sat silently.

"Amber I think your punishment for the week is.... chores night and day, no food but you do get water."

"Great" I mumbled

When we got back he walked towards the church. While he was talking to Capricorn about my punishment I was day dreaming. I was day dreaming about the ocean, its crystal clear water that sparkled in the sunlight and how much I would have loved to dive in and swim to my ends desire.

I quickly snapped out of my day dream as soon as Basta called my name.

"Amber? Your punishment has been setteled. One week cleaning and cooking, no food. At the end of the week you may resume your time with me......unless you begin to be difficult during your punishment."

I nodded. It was all I could do. It was all I wanted to do.

The rest of the week passed in a blur.

After I was asseced my punishment I got to work. All day I was cleaning room after room and house after house. When I was done cleaning one of the blackjackets house he stomped in and messed it up.

Durning the blackjacket's meal time I was either suppoed to be buissy or locked in our room until the meal was done.

Each morning I was suppossed to wake up at 5:00 to help the rest of the maids cook breakfast. I was the best at breakfast burritos.

Each day I was realizing my self getting slimmer and slimmer. In the kitchen in the mornings I had the oppertunity to cheak my wieght, but I never did. I did not want to know.

Everyday I realized that my dress was falling off my shoulder. That skinny, I gussed.

My week was finally done.

When I awaoke in the morning I asked Basta a question.

"Basta can I wear my regular clothes now?"

"Yeah fine what the hell do I care."

I pulled out a long sleeved green turtle neck and a pair of navy blue jeans.

I put on the jeans and relized they did not fit me.

"Basta do you have a belt?"

"Yeah here."

He walked into the bathroom with a black belt. He stood there waiting while I pulled up my shirt and pushed the belt through the sewn in hoops.

It did not fit.

"Basta it does not fit."

"Let me see."

He crouched down and looked at my belt. Sure enough that the belt did not have enough holes. I was too skinny. He pulled out his knife.

"What are you doing?!" I practically shreaked

"Calm down I am making a hole."

He then carved a little hole into the belt where I quickly buckled it in.


	5. Chapter 5 Fire and Lips

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Amber, Ryan and Charles.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we got to breakfast I was practically jumping on my feet. Food was everywhere. It covered the tables and on plates and in the kitchen were bucket loads more.

I ate ravenously.

After breakfast Basta took me outside to talk.

"Amber your punishment is not over..... yet, we have a little field trip today and you are coming with us.... whether you like it or not."

The day dragged on slowly, but soon the sun sunk down past the horizon and moon glided up to take it's place above.

Basta walked me to a black car. He put me in the back and bucked me in, not forgetting to cuff my hands to the back of the seat in front of me. He then got into the drivers seat and waited for a while. After about 15 min Flatnose, Cockerel and a boy called Max (18 I guessed) came and sat in the car.

Cockerel sat next to me and Flatnose next to him and in the very back of the car sat Max. Then out of the night strode Capricorn. He got into the seat next to Capricorn, then we started driving.

I was very uncomfortable during the 30 minute ride. Cockerel kept on putting his hand on my waist and pulling me towards him until I started screaming curses at him until Basta noticed.

When the car finally stopped we were at a small house the was painted white. The windows had frilly blue lace curtains and the backyard had toys. There must be children here.

Basta got out of the car and opened my door. He took out the cuff's keys and took my cuffs off. I hopped off the car.

"Amber come over here." Basta said

I walked to the other side of the car and stood in front of Basta. My head was faced at the house. I saw the other black jackets go around to the trunk of the car and pull out gasoline cans and packs of matches.

I knew what was happening but I knew there was nothing I could do. I had to hold my tears and I had to breath evenly so I didn't hyperventilate.

The men started dumping gasoline over the entire house. I turned around to face Basta.

"What the fuc......"

But before I could finish my sentence he spun me around and pulled my body against his. Crushing me so I could not move but all I could do was stare.

The men stared laughing as they dumped more and more of the wretched gasoline then they ran back to us. One of them already tossed the match.

What once was a beautiful little white house was now a raging bonfire funeral. I watched silently until the roof gave way and the whole house crumbled to the ground.

I did not shed one tear. I stared blankly at the ruin. Basta let me lose and I walked to my side of the car and got, then patiently waited for Basta to come and cuff me.

On the car ride back to the village I thought of what happened. I was disgusted by my self. I had no pity to what ever human being the was in that house and I dismissed the whole thing. I actually could have been laughing at the sight of the blazing house.

Maybe I was turning into a heartless black jacket but then I thought again. No. I would have preferred death to my slavery. At least they could start fresh. I have to live this life and accept every obstacle with a smile.

About 5 minutes into the ride back to the village Cockerel slid under me and sat me on his lap like a very fragile porcelain doll. I opened my mouth to tell Basta but he took out a small but sharp pocket knife and waved it at me back and forth like saying no.

He put his hands on my waist and traveled up. When he got to my head he turned my face towards his. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up a little so we were leveled.

I whimpered.

Basta looked back at me through the mirror and stopped the car.

"Cockerel you fucking bastard take your filthy hands of of her before I cast you into the darkest pits of hell!"

Cockerell leaned forward to kiss me but I bit his finger until I tasted blood.

"Uuuuhhh you fucking bitch!"

Then Cockerell slapped me. The pain hurt like hell but I did not cry.

Then out of nowhere Basta opened the door and yanked Cockerel out from under me and threw him to the ground and started kicking and punching him until he cried for mercy.

Then Cockerel got into the driver's seat and Basta took off my cuffs and sat in the back with me on his lap.

While we were driving back Cockerel kept on looking in the mirror towards us. I suddenly got angry so when he looked at us again I leaned up towards Basta's face and kissed him long and hard.

When our lips parted the car severed off the road and was heading towards the ditch.

"Cockerel you fuck face look at the rode!" Basta yelled

Cockerel quickly turned on to the road.

Basta looked down at me and for once he smiled, tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6 Pain is hard to ignore

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Amber, Ryan, Charles and Max.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

During the last few minutes of the car ride I deiced if I can not escape this place then I have to injure or kill anyone who gets in my way, even if it is for the smallest things........starting with Basta.

I did not have much hope... or any but I could try once and if I didn't succeded just stick to the plan of escaping.

When we got back it was around 10:00 at night, the time for dinner. Basta and I headed toward the church. Today the food was served buffet style.

I got in line in front of Basta and started picking up what ever I wanted when the perfect opportunity for my plan showed out of the blue.

"Hey Amber I don't think you will be getting any food tonight!" said Flatnose and snatched my plate and threw it at the ground.

The plate broke into a thousand shiny shards of skin splitting glass.

I thought about about punching Flatnose in the eye and frankly it was a pretty good idea. I knew I would be punished but through my punishment I could replay the shock and maybe pain on his face.

I tucked my thumb under my other fingers then curled them into a ball. Then I lifted my arm up wrenched it back and launched it at Flatnose's eye.

He yowled in pain. Every ones attention turned to him and I silently ducked under the long table that lead almost to the door. I crawled silently when I herd Basta.

"Where the hell is Amber!" I chuckled but mantained my pace.

I was at the end of the table only five feet to the door. I suddenly wished I had on the maids out fit, it would be easier to fit in and escape with. I knew I had only a matter of minutes before they realized I was nowhere near the other end of the room.

I then realized it was silent in the room.

I quickly crawled out and stood up and ran out the doors. I had to think fast. Which way should I take right left or straight.

I deiced to take my chances with the left. I ran down the steps into the blackness of the night, then I bumped into a big burly black jacket that fitted in with the night like a puzzle piece.

He grabbed my arms but I kneed him in the crotch, then kept on running.

I turned left but another black jacket was running up the ally.

"Fuck!" I screached and took the other way, same, another black jacket running up the ally.

I tried my luck going straight. I could hear the other black jacket's foot steps behind me going at a fast pace.

To my luck the ally was empty. I ran blindly through the ally, the only light I had was the moon's. I ran into an intersection but did not stop until I saw the path in front of me had a black jacket running my way. I turned around and ran the other way same thing.

The whole 4 way intersection was covered. Everyway I looked I had black jackets eyes zeroing on me. I stopped and waited. When they got closer I realized there were 2 in each ally.....8 in all.

I decided that I would run down the ally to my right. It had 2 what looked like to be 18 year olds.......but they still were pretty buff. I could try to fight them but even if I was winning the other 6 would come and I would be done for.

I ran thier way and pounced on one...and brought him down, but it was a big success beacause he quickly recovered from his topple and flipped us over so I was on the bottom. He aimed a good punch at my face but I moved in the nick of time.

Then shot a punch up at his face and hit. Strange tonight I giving out alot of punches. I got out from under his body and keep on running. The guy I punched reached out and caught my foot, and I fell face down on the ground.

I started getting up but the other 18 year old pulled my arms up around me and my body fell on the ground again but this time he put one knee's pressure on my back, securing me to the ground.

I was on the ground for a few minutes before the guy pulled me up. All eight men were around me in a tight circle.

One of the guys lifted me up and slung me across his back. I started hitting with all my might into his back. He put me down to land right in front of a sturdy looking teen who took my arms back and folded them behind my back.

The other guy who picked me up started punching my stomach.

"You son of a bitch! Why do you run!? Why the hell do you hit me!?"

"Enough." said the teens voice behind me

The punching stopped and he let go of my arms. I crumpled to the ground. I did not care that 8 horrible men were standing all around me, just watching.

My focus was of the pain in my stomach and on my ribs. I did not notice the tears in my eyes until they over flowed over my cheeks.

"Get up." said said the teens voice

"I can't." I grumbled still in pain

He picked me up so I was in his arms and walked towards the church.


	7. Chapter 7 A shocking punishment

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Amber, Ryan, Charles, and Max.**

**By the way in this chappy I will have tasers (my tasers do not kill after multiple times of tasering and can shoot someone which will have the same effect as a touch taser) I repeat my tasers do not kill they simply shock the body (the victim may fall to the ground) and my tasers are painful and can keep you in pain for a while. It depends on how high you put it. Oh and when you shoot a taser it is like a paint gun not a real gun.**

**thanx enjoy! :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was carried to Capricorn's church were I recieved lots of scolding.

"Amber you have ran so many times, it is acually unbelievable that my men are so careless and always let you slip out of thier grasp. I have given alot of thought to your punishment and...."

All the black jackets were in the church staring up at Capricorn. I was standing next to Basta.

"Well all of my trusted men get tasers, but remember that I need the maids to finsh thier asighned work so try not to taser them too much and never taser any of the black jackets unless absoultally necessay."

All the maids that happened to be in the room cleaning the buffet were beyond shock. Thier faces betrayed fear, and so did mine. Tasers! I would never be able to get away. Most of the black jackets were getting them, shooting tasers and touch tasers.

All the mens faces showed joy and eagerness to be chosen not only for the taser but to know that Capricorn trusted them. The men would take advatage of this opertunity.

Now the black jackets have guns. knifes, thier burly big musceled bodys and now thier latest edition......the taser.

And what was even worse is that he said this was my punishment so that means Basta gets both tasers.

"Fuck." I murmered under my breath

"I know this is fucking unbelivably awsome." Basta murmered under my breath

"Basta you are one of my trusted henchmen you get both tasers and a belt with holsters in which you can put them in. Same for Flatnose, Cockerel...."

And a buch of other men I did not know.

Basta and I walked to our home.

As I walked in he locked the door.

He was playing around with the setting on his touch taser. He kept on putting it on low, medium and high.

I supposed he wanted to try it on me but I did not think he was that heartless to taser me for no reason. Tonight I would be on my best behavior.

"Nice taser" I said

"Yeah it is nice, I would like to try it on someone." he said

"It is not going to be me." I murmmered

"Well you have not recieved your punishment for running." he said thoughfuly clearly grasping at straws, trying to find a simple reason to taser me.

"Isn't being married to you are having to look at your face everyday my punishment?" I grumbled

He caught that.

"Dam-it Amber why the hell do you insult me all the time?"

"Because it is soooooo fucking easy!" I said

_Oh crap wait, I was supposed to be on my best behavior and now he really will find a reason to taser me._

"I meant.....I am sorry" I said "That your life sucks" I grumbled

"I herd that."

Dam

He suddenly turned on his touch taser.

I turned around and bolted for the bathroom door.

I totally forgot that he had a shootable taser.

I was shot with taser and I fell to the ground. It felt like being electrocuted millions of times over and over again but ten times worse.

I was on the ground gasping. Tears welled up in my eyes and over flowed. I was sobbing.

He kneeled beside me.

"And that was olny on low, wait until you try high." he said in a menicing voice.

I was on the ground for about 3 minutes give or take.

I knew that I should now never leave the house without Basta because the other black jackets would not be so desperate to find a reason to taser me, they would do it for fun like Basta except over and over again, and it would not be on low.

They would enjoy my pain as he did.


End file.
